Abismos
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Porque cada uno es el complemento del caos del otro... Guiados por las pasiones, por el desenfreno, en una concepción tan lejana y tan cercana al amor al mismo tiempo... porque el abismo parece la opción más viable cuando seduce de esa manera./ Junjo Romantica no me pertenece, sino a Shungiku Nakamura Advertencia: Lemon y ooc por la naturaleza de la historia.


¡Hola!

Este PWP se me ocurrió luego de escuchar la canción **_Gorilla_** de Bruno Mars, es una canción bastante sugerente e insinuante, pero no es un songfic perse... es solo un shot que me inspiró la canción...

Debo advertirles que tanto Hiroki como Nowaki estarán bastante OOC porque es un mundo alternativo, simplemente se me ocurrió que estuvieran huyendo por diversas circunstancias y terminaran donde la historia los está planteando... además se me hizo genial la idea de un Hiroki descarado y de un Nowaki dominante y un poco agresivo en la intimidad... si, lo admito.

Algún día escribiré un lemon que me deje satisfecha... u.u

Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí está... espero les guste...

* * *

**_Abismos_**

Cada uno era el complemento del caos del otro.

Entraron a la impropia e indecente habitación de aquel motel barato a tropezones entre besos con sabor a alcohol y caricias torpes y ansiosas, incluso estuvieron a punto de caer, pero todo les causaba risa, nada era doloroso o peligroso; se sentía invencible, como si midiera 10 o 15 metros, como si nada pudiera tocarlos.

—Recuéstate— le susurró con voz rasposa e insinuante, seductora como el siseo de una serpiente. Le obedeció sin pensarlo, siempre lo hacía, siempre le dejaba dominarlo como quería... a fin de cuentas, no podía decirle que no a esa mirada profundamente azul, hipnotizante, encantadora... pero en esta ocasión había ese brillo animal, instintivo, lujurioso. Obsceno pero al mismo tiempo irresistible; como un imán que lo mantenía unido a él, anulando su resistencia y su decencia.

Solo él tenía ese poder.

Le devolvió la mirada encendida de deseo, con aquel brillo maligno que hasta hacía un tiempo se empeñó en reprimir; solo hasta que lo conoció en aquel bar mantuvo su fachada de decencia y aplomo. En cuanto se encontró con esa mirada, con las fuertes manos, con el amplio torso, con el gesto salvaje, murió la restricción cediendo paso al verdadero él, al que había puesto especial cuidado en esconder a fin de encajar en las cúbicas normas de la sociedad.

Lo miró acomodarse de rodillas sobre la cama; mordiéndose el labio inferior para ponerse algo de control en medio del desenfreno. Abrió las piernas para que quedara en medio de ellas, de esa forma podría enredarlas en su cintura más adelante... el solo pensamiento de lo que estaría por suceder le hacía estremecerse de anticipación... ya no podía esperar para que comenzara la dulce decadencia.

—Dilo— le susurró al oído, subiendo las manos por su pecho y moviendo su cadera en un ritmo lento e incitante, rozando su intimidad sin ningún tipo de vergüenza— déjame escucharte decirlo.

—Lo quiero todo...— suspiró tomando una de sus manos para rodear los dedos con su lengua con absoluto descaro, manteniéndole la mirada, sintiendo ese delicioso calor subir por su pecho y apoderarse de su cuerpo— Lo quiero todo de ti... Nowaki.

El ojiazul se saboreó los labios en un gesto que encontró insoportablemente sensual y se incorporó quitándose el espeso suéter para luego ir por su camisa, abriéndola con violencia y haciendo saltar los botones por los aires.

—Mira lo que has causado— jadeó presionando su erección contra la suya haciéndole percatarse de las respuestas que había generado en él con sus acciones, serpenteando con sus fuertes y cálidas manos por todo su torso desnudo hasta su rostro para devorarle los labios en un beso febril que se le hizo sentir la piel al rojo vivo. Con las lenguas enredadas dentro de su boca, invadiendo cada rincón con ese sabor a riesgo, a peligro y a pecado que le resultaba tan delicioso, tan excitante.

Se sentía como un animal enjaulado entre sus brazos, sin ninguna oportunidad de correr o escapar. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo porque la forma en que le tocaba era tan incorrecta como placentera, acelerándole la respiración y el pulso, haciendo a un lado los tabúes que durante años le inculcaron. Era como morir, en una muerte tan sublime como era el deleite de sus manos, de sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, de la forma tenuemente dolorosa en la que succionaba cada pedazo de su piel que iba encontrando hasta llegar a su vientre, bajando el cierre de su pantalón con los dientes; mirándolo con los ojos hambrientos, destacando aquel azul en medio de la oscuridad, aislándolo de las luces estridentes, del ruido de los autos, del desorden de aquella sucia habitación.

Sintió las uñas arañarle los muslos mientras le removía el pantalón y eso le hizo tensar los labios; se había vuelto adicto a ese arrebato, a su forma depravada y desvergonzada de ver el sexo. El romance era un absurdo para ellos y era mucho más divertido y placentero cuando dejaban a sus instintos más bajos tomar el control.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la humedad de su lengua se deslizó por toda su intimidad y comenzó a gemir y a jadear sin restricciones. Aquello se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños más salvajes, esos que le hacían arrepentirse y sentirse culpable en el pasado y que ahora lo dominaban igual que él.

La combinación de sus labios, de la calidez de su aliento, los movimientos de su lengua, el ligero roce de sus dientes, el dolor, el placer, eran suficientes para llevarlo a la locura... Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más, algo más intenso, más corrosivo para su maltrecha dignidad.

— ¡N-Nowaki...!— alcanzó a jadear con su cabello enredado entre sus dedos, deleitándose con la vista de su cabeza moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo con afilados movimientos— a-apresúrate...

Se detuvo y levantó la vista para ver su rostro indefenso; la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas eran la prueba que necesitaba de su dominio sobre aquel que una vez fue un hombre respetable y decente, tan distinto a él; que ahora era adicto a esas sensaciones que se negó durante años y que le encantaba proporcionarle. Los ojos color de la caoba mirándolo entre las nubes del placer y de la perversión, alterando sus nervios con esa voz que pedía más de él... en un concepto tan lejano y tan cercano al amor al mismo tiempo. Él creía que era dominado por sus pasiones, por sus movimientos, pero lo que no sabía es que tenía entre sus manos los hilos de la voluntad de aquel que fue incomprendido durante años, tildado de anormal, de enfermo, a quien encontró huyendo de un mundo que no lo aceptaba... dándole sosiego y descanso en medio de una forma para otros enfermiza de querer.

Se quitó los pantalones en esa forma que sabía que le gustaba, con movimientos lentos y eróticos... mirándolo fijamente durante cada uno de ellos, deleitándole y deleitándose la vista con su cuerpo sudado en medio de aquellas sábanas manchadas, testigos de muchas noches desenfrenadas que ahora verían tal concepto en su máxima expresión. Tal vez era el alcohol, pero cada vez que lo veía sentía la incontrolable necesidad de abusar de él, de devorarlo, de oír su voz cada vez más procaz clamando su nombre.

Se acercó a su rostro, mordiéndole los labios y sosteniéndolo fuertemente de los cabellos, casi con violencia... por un momento pensó que le estaba haciendo daño, pero el gemido encendido que se escapó de sus labios le dio a entender que aunque doliera, era placentero.

—Si... es tuyo— casi ronroneó con una sonrisa tomando su mano libre y abriéndole más las piernas indicándole donde debía ir — hazlo ahora.

Y totalmente rebasado por la lujuria que le hizo sentir esa invitación tan descarada, irrumpió en su interior sin siquiera prepararle. Al principio dolió un poco, pero incluso ese dolor le recordaba que ya estaba en control de sí mismo, de su vida... y que no le importaba ya conocer el fondo del abismo... siempre y cuando él lo acompañara.

Cuando comenzó a moverse en rápidos envites contra su cintura mientras mordía sus labios en un movimiento errático y descontrolado como el fuego que llevaban por dentro sintió que podía morir de placer. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo totalmente fuera de sí, clavando las uñas en su espalda y arrastrándolas por toda su extensión para devolverle aunque fuera un poco de la mezcla exótica y exquisita de dolor y placer.

La fuerza con la que se movía contra su cuerpo en rápidos y casi agresivos choques sacudía la cama de tal forma que en cualquier momento podían caerse, pero poco les importó, también les fue totalmente indiferente el volumen de sus voces y la intensidad de sus gemidos. La policía, los bomberos, un equipo SWAT podría derrumbar la puerta y ellos seguirían allí... en ese acto que no podía llamarse hacer el amor, pero tampoco era vulgar sexo casual... era una forma muy especial suya de demostrarle al otro que eran el complemento perfecto de su debacle interior y que las miserias del pasado ahora podían lavarse de la piel en medio del sudor y los fluidos corporales entremezclados.

— ¡Ah! ¡Así!— gritó mordiendo su lóbulo y enredando las piernas en sus caderas— ¡más! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo todo!

Las hebras negras como el ébano enredadas en sus dedos, la amplia espalda arropando su cuerpo y sus caderas mostrándole el deleite más explícito que pudo haber sentido alguna vez, eran solo algunas de las cosas que lo desconcertaban del hombre con el que decidió huir de la normalidad. Nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir tan bien, haciendo temblar su cuerpo de esa forma en intensos espasmos que le hacían apretar las manos y los pies, quedando ronco de tanto gritar y adolorido de tanto desenfreno, pero nunca con nadie se había sentido tan pleno, tan satisfecho, tan adicto.

En un movimiento que no pudo prevenir lo giró para que le diera la espalda, continuando sus enloquecedores movimientos, desapareciendo lo poco que quedaba de cordura. Instintivamente movía las caderas para intensificar las embestidas y sintió sus largos y suaves dedos envolverle, acariciarle, incitarle a que insultaran al Dios en cuyo nombre los habían vejado tanto con sus actos.

—Nunca serás el mismo una vez termine contigo— le susurró al oído luego de deslizar su lengua por toda su espalda, intensificando sus movimientos, desdibujando la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura.

— ¡Nowaki!— tembló entre sus dedos, derritiéndose como si sus manos fueran de fuego; girando el rostro para devorar sus labios en un beso ansioso que le robó el aire hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Y entre sus manos, el calor que su cuerpo despedía, los sensuales movimientos de su cuerpo y la impúdica manera en la que jadeaba y gemía en su oído, el clímax más intenso que había sentido en toda su vida sacudió sus nervios haciéndole perder la consciencia por unos segundos mientras sentía que su interior se llenaba de su esencia, prueba de que él también había sido arrastrado al abismo.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, cansados, agitados, el castaño un poco adolorido también, pero al fin complacidos, al fin plenos.

En medio del estupor y el cansancio, vio su celular vibrando a un costado de la cama, dentro de la chaqueta con la que había huido hacía algunos días, luego de conocerlo.

Era ella, su esposa, de nuevo. Exhalando en tedio arrojó el molesto aparato dentro de la jarra de agua que había en la mesa de noche y lo escuchó reír entre dientes.

—¿asumo que esa es una renuncia irrevocable a tu vida anterior?— murmuró en su oído apretándolo un poco entre sus labios mientras permanecía encima de él, pero al contrario de molestarle, le parecía cómodo... como si al fin ya no estuviera solo.

—Asumes bien— contestó girándose para verle, ahora estaban uno junto al otro, sin desviarse la mirada un solo segundo— ¿y tú?

—Yo nunca he tenido un lugar al que volver desde el principio— se encogió de hombros, sus cabellos negros regados sobre su cara y su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama le ofrecían una muy buena vista— ¿entonces qué hacemos... Hiroki?

—Seguir huyendo… Nowaki.

De todas formas, el abismo parecía un lugar tentador a su lado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... y si dejan algun review no me quejo...

¡Besos!


End file.
